drama_in_the_ywpfandomcom-20200213-history
Violetskies
Violet was a user on the YWP, who originally joined the site back in 2012. She joked that you could slice her solidly in half and find nothing but K-Pop (hence the Jungkook gif). She refused to hate anyone, despite any circumstances, and would respect you and be happy to be friends with you regardless of your opinions on politics, morals, or fandoms. Violet graduated on June 17th, 2018. (However, she can be found on the Adult site, on Discord, and through her non-personal email. Check her Graduation thread for those specifics.) (A fun idea: Age her back.) (Note: Violet only talks about herself in 3rd person for bios and necessary wiki purposes.) About There's little to say. Violet literally can't remember the exact day she joined. She was voted Most Awesome by the Council of Mysty, whose members include: Mysty. She was also voted Most Awesome by the Council of CP, whose members include: CP. Violet believes in positivity, and in kindness above all else. You do not have to treat those who are mean to you with the same grimness back. It is possible to treat those who are icky to you in a neutral way, while still being kind to everyone else-- and never once being mean. Violet believes in respect and love for every human, no matter their sexuality, race, religion or lackthereof, belief system, background, or any other divider. Every person deserves to be treated and regarded fairly, and every opinion is valid. Every person deserves kindness, too. (And no one truly deserves to be treated meanly. You can be neutral while still recognising that you do not condone what that person has done or said to you or to someone else.) Violet loves to throw glitter, too. *throws glitter towards whoever is reading this one day* Fun Facts™ * Violet adores K-Pop probably too much for her own good, and was determined to make everyone listen to an artist from the "genre" at least once before she graduated. (Coming back to this after I have graduated, perhaps I succeeded, but I suspect I have not.) ** Her favourite girl group is TWICE, and she recommends you listen to their song What is Love? or their song Likey. Her favourite member of TWICE is Momo, who is utterly fantastic and amazing. ** Her favourite boy group, and ultimate favourite kpop artist ever, is BTS, and she recommends you at least listen to their song DNA. She also argues that if you don't want to listen to kpop because it's "not in english" and you don't know Korean, that there are captions with translations-- and, she also argues that music transcends language and that it's not necessary to have something in your own language in order to enjoy it :) *** BTS IS A FANTASTIC GROUP. (Violet is keen on educating people about how amazing BTS are. The gif at the top of Jungkook, he is a member of BTS.) * She is the creator of the Positivity thread, otherwise known more formally as " Positivity | a happy chat thread ✧･ﾟ*✧･ﾟ" * She encourages you to not let your memes be dreams (*buhdumtss*) * She is the co-founder of the sexuality label "bipan", and even made its official flag, featuring a pan cast in the bi flag colours. Instead of writing further, Violet is now going to post a bunch of K-Pop gifs. Because everyone needs them in their life. INSERT GIF SPAM: basically all of my BTS children are here aren't they lovely aren't they precious they are very lovable human beings tbh. also this gif Also, with all of this, what else did you expect from Violet? One day, I'll edit in TWICE gifs. (Read: One day, I'll have edited in Momo gifs.)Category:NaNoWriMo Users Category:Users Category:Nanowrimo users